1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiation detection device, a control method for the radiation detection device, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, radiation image capture systems that capture radiation images for purposes of medical diagnostics have been known. Commonly, a radiation image capture system is constituted with a radiation irradiation device that irradiates radiation and a radiation image capture device that is equipped with a radiation detection device, which detects radiation that has been irradiated from the radiation irradiation device and passed through an imaging subject to capture a radiation image. The radiation image capture device captures the radiation image by reading charges that have been generated in accordance with the irradiated radiation and accumulated in the radiation detection device. In general, this radiation image capture device is equipped with sensor portions formed of elements such as photoelectric conversion elements, which generate electric charges in response to the irradiation of light into which the radiation is converted, and switching components that read out the charges generated at the sensor portions.
It is generally known that a rising profile—a duration from the start of an irradiation until a desired radiation amount is reached, an amount of change per unit time or the like—and a falling profile—a duration from the end of an irradiation until a desired radiation amount is reached, an amount of change per unit time or the like—differ depending on the kind of radiation irradiation device. For example, the rising profile and falling profile differ depending on whether the type of a radiation irradiation device is a single-phase transformer type or an inverter type or the like.
Accordingly, Patent Document 1 (Japanese National Re-Publication No. 2003/000136) recites a technology in which, when an X-ray image is to be read, a delay duration corresponding to a rise time of irradiated X-rays is specified.
The radiation image capture device described above may be equipped with a controller that acquires electronic signals corresponding to charges generated at the sensor portions and controls operations of the radiation detection device in accordance with control conditions. Control conditions are determined on the basis of changes with time (profiles) of radiation amounts of the irradiated radiation. However, as mentioned above, rising profiles and falling profiles differ with different types of radiation irradiation device and suchlike. Consequently, it may not be possible to appropriately detect the beginning or the end of an irradiation of radiation. Therefore, because of the differences between radiation irradiation devices, it may not be possible for the controller to suitably control a radiation detection unit.
The present invention has been made to solve the problem described above, and an object of the present invention is to provide a radiation detection device in which a radiation detection unit may be controlled in accordance with radiation irradiation devices, a control program for the radiation detection device and a control method for the radiation detection device.